<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lying Breeds More Lies by MLMDarkFiction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477823">Lying Breeds More Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction'>MLMDarkFiction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane just wants to take care of you. He doesn't understand why you won't let him, nor why you're spending so much time in those damn mines, even after getting hurt so many times. Did you finally learn he's a fraud? Do you hate him for it?  </p><p>"can i please request shane from stardew valley as a yandere with an s/o thats constantly passing out in the mines nlike an idiot and tbh probs doesnt even know the meaning of self care."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lying Breeds More Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s a restless night. No matter how hard Shane shuts his eyes and just tries to focus on sleep it doesn’t come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s used to this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Used to nights where he can do nothing but stare at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least before he was able to drink himself into a stupor and eventually pass out but...He was better now, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t need to do stuff like that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what he wants to believe anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But even now laying in bed beside your sleeping form, and unable to sleep himself, Shane really has to wonder how much of a changed man he really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Recovery is an uphill battle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s what you, Harvery, and his therapist in the city always said, even while praising the progress he had made but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he hasn’t made any real progress at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he lied to get close to you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if that’s the case it worked, didn’t it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes shift from staring listlessly at the ceiling to your sleeping form beside him, and from there to the ring on his own finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You married him after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s grateful for you. Your willingness to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You had </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>been so kind to him after all, even when he really didn’t deserve it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that’s why he’d decided to do whatever it took to win your heart, even if it meant pretending to be worse off then he really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it meant just now, a year into your marriage, acting as if he’s made progress, when really he’s just back to where he’d really been all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lies didn’t matter, as long as you were happy with him, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shift back to your sleeping form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Your bandaged sleeping form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lately you’d been spending more and more time away from the farm, going deep into the mines, and often not making it back in one piece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this point, Shane had lost track of how many times he’d had to venture into the mines himself to retrieve your unconscious bloodied body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to you, he learned to truly appreciate the Valleys only doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And ultimately, it didn’t seem to matter how many times he or Harvery begged you to stay away from the mines, or at the very least to be more careful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the worried begging in the world didn’t seem capable of keeping you away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d tried to ask you about it, to get to the bottom of what inside thank dank, monster filled place was so alluring to you, and yet you’d laughed off the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s nothing like that!” You’d told him, laughing him off as you continued cooking dinner for the both of you, even as your arms were already bandaged from the numerous wounds you’d attained from your trip before into the mines. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even while injured, you’d refused to let Shane take over any of the farm chores, or cooking, or cleaning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You refused to rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You refused to let him take care of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was always like this. You always give and never take and he didn’t know how to just make you rest, make you let him take care of you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really,” You’d insisted, momentarily leaving the stove to cup his cheeks, forehead resting against his home. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I just like the mines. That’s really all it is.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that’s when he’d decided you were lying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t know why you’re lying. What’s so important, or so bad that you couldn’t share it with your own husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You always did everything on your own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You never let him help you…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe you were tired of him. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Maybe you were spending so much time away at the mines just to be *away* from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did you really hate him so much?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if you did...Shane wouldn’t let you leave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He worked too hard to get where he is now, to get you both where you are now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever was wrong, he’d make it up to you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starting tomorrow he’d show you what a good dutiful husband he really could be. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He wraps his arms around you, head resting against your chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You don’t stir in your sleep, like you’re used to this late night cuddling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, starting tomorrow he’d make sure you knew you didn’t need to push yourself so hard.
</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>